


O hada no kaori

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Compreendeu que era que não tinha notado, que tinha-se tornado tão premente e tão presente de transformar-se numa fixação, de fazer-lhe perder o sono porque não podia identificar que fosse.Agora que finalmente tinha entendido, estava convicto que ia a dormir serenamente.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	O hada no kaori

**O hada no kaori**

**(O perfume da tua pele)**

Chinen dava voltas na cama, a tentar de relaxar e de poder assim conseguir dormir.

Abriu os olhos em direção do seu namorado, o qual ao invés não parecia ter esse tipo de problemas.

Ressonava fortemente, Yuya, com a cara afundada na almofada e a boca aberta.

Chinen resfolegou, a fechar outra vez os olhos e a virar-se do outro lado.

Tentou de pensar no que relaxava-o no que fazia-o sentir tranquilo, nas coisas que fizesse-lhe pausar os pensamentos durante o período necessário para adormecer.

Yuya e ele tinham morado juntos havia menos de um mês.

Estava seguro que a insónia não nascesse da nova situação, dado que não estava raro pele dormir com o maior, e não via porque a coisa devesse começar a dar-lhe problemas naquele momento.

Havia algo diferente, percebia-o por si, mas não podia focar em que fosse.

Cismou muito tempo, pelo que pareceu-lhe ser infinito, e finalmente compreendeu.

Compreendeu que era que não tinha notado, que tinha-se tornado tão premente e tão presente de transformar-se numa fixação, de fazer-lhe perder o sono porque não podia identificar que fosse.

Agora que finalmente tinha entendido, estava convicto que ia a dormir serenamente.

Aproximou-se ao seu namorado, a tentar de não desperta-lo, e cercou-lhe a cintura com um braço, a entrar a cara na cavidade do pescoço, a inspirar bem.

Era o perfume da pele de Yuya.

Era o mesmo perfume que gostava cheirar quando o maior estava perto, quando estava em cima dele.

Era um cheiro que Chinen associava com o sexo, e sentiu-se um idiota para nunca ter percebido antes de que isso era simplesmente o cheiro de Yuya, sempre.

Deixou que esse perfume penetrasse-lhe nas narinas, deixou que balançasse-o, e que fizesse-o sentir mais relaxado, mais sereno.

E depois, envolvido nesse cheiro que amava tanto, finalmente adormeceu.


End file.
